Heart Disease
by the future of audio
Summary: I'm in love with you. That's what...Papardon...That's right. I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with you...oneshot


Hermione was having another off day, guess whose fault it is? Bingo. One Draco Malfoy. As usual they were having another one of their fights in the middle of the library, while all of the students watched in awe.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" she yelled at him out of the blue. "Why is it that you always pick on me? Why not her!" She pointed to a Hufflepuff girl.

Draco was about to react and retort but he didn't had a chance, because right then and there Hermione collapsed. Draco didn't know what to do; he was rooted on his place. His brain began working its magic and he quickly rushed for her. The first thing he did was he checked her pulse. He panicked! Her pulse was faint and slow. Without any hesitation and doubt he quickly carried her for the hospital wing. To say the least, the students in the library stared in shock and awe as Draco carried Hermione out of the library and started to gossip.

Draco got to the hospital wing faster than you can say "Gilderoy Lockhart". Madam Pomfrey was so shocked seeing Draco Malfoy carrying the one and only Hermione Granger, that she dropped whatever potion that smells so bad on the floor.

"Merlin!" Madam Pomfrey directed Malfoy to put Hermione on a bed and wait.

When Hermione was waking up, she saw Malfoy sitting on her left side. She quickly sat up, and glared at Malfoy.

"What are you doing here? What am **I **doing here?" she asked Malfoy.

His expression was indifferent. He shrugged and stood up.

"Hey, don't thank the one who brought you here." He looked smug. She glared back. "Look, you collapsed and I brought you here!" he explained, slicking back his hair with his right hand.

"Thanks." she said bleakly, but she suddenly turned pale. "I-I collapsed?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why?"

"No-nothing..." she said faintly. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

Speaking of the devil, Madam Pomfrey opened her curtain and entered. She advised Malfoy to go out off ear shot. Draco didn't know what the two were talking about and he wasn't interested. He just shrugged and got out of the hospital wing with his hands on his pockets.

The next day, when he entered the Great Hall, there was a sudden hush. Ignoring the stares, he made his way to the Slytherin's table and ate. People were staring and whispering at him. Malfoy ate as if he had no care in the world. When he was done eating, he made his way towards the door. With his back turning the corner and out of sight, there was a sudden commotion of whispering inside the Hall. He chuckled.

Without anywhere else to go, he went to the library. He grabbed a random book from a shelf not caring what it was. He was aimlessly walking toward a table. He was about to sit down when he noticed that someone had occupied the table. It was Hermione Granger. He blinked a couple of times.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked as he sat down.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" she countered.

He scoffed. "You're not supposed to be allowed in Hogwarts in the first place."

With a second too late, he regretted the words that came out from his mouth. He looked up to see Hermione's pained face and watery eyes. He stood up, hoping against hope that she wouldn't use any spells against him. Instead of reaching for her wand, she hastily stood up and grabbed her things.

"Granger wait!" he said weakly.

"No need to explain, Malfoy." she turned back to look at him. "I know what you are and you will never change." She hissed and briskly walked for the door.

There was no one inside the library, just the two of them, since it's a Friday. Malfoy followed her.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" she yelled, as Malfoy grabbed her right arm twirling her to face him. Instead of meeting with his icy gray eyes, she saw warm light blue orbs.

"Granger... I'm," he whispered.

"What? That you're sorry?" she yelled in frustration.

Malfoy lowered his head and eased on his grip, as he sighed.

"Don't say a word." she glared. "I'm tired of you picking on me every single day of my life here in Hogwarts! What's so special in me that you always see me as your prime target? Why don't you leave me alone! Is it that I'm a mudblood? Or is it that I have a heart disease?" she yelled.

Malfoy looked like as if he'd seen a ghost. He let go of her arm with his eyes wide in shock. He opened his mouth trying desperately to say something, unfortunately nothing came out.

"What?" she hissed.

"He-heart disease?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, why do you think I always try to ignore you when you yell at me?" she said dejectedly.

"I'm..." he sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Swallowing his pride. "I really am."

She looked at Malfoy as if he had grown two heads. She quickly retaliated and glared.

"What do you take me for, Malfoy? Stupid?" she snapped.

"No, Hermione. No!" he added.

"Then why are you telling me that you're sorry when you don't really mean it?" she looked at him with a sad look on her face. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I do! I really mean it!" He hugged her.

"Liar!" she wriggled her way out of his arms.

"I may be a Malfoy, but I'm no liar!" he said frighteningly soft.

"What then?" she hissed.

"I'm in love with you. That's what." he declared.

"Pa-pardon?" she asked weakly.

"That's right. I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with you." he said as if he really means it.

Without any hesitation he kissed her. He placed his right hand on a small portion of her back with his left on her hip. Hermione's eyes were wide open when their lips clashed. With Malfoy kissing her, she slowly responded to the kiss. Draco was nibbling on her lower lip, with the sudden action, Hermione gasped. Draco took this opportunity as his tongue entered her mouth. Hermione moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongue roamed each other's mouth. Draco backed her up and lifted her up to sit at the table while she wrapped her legs around his thighs. Draco moaned. His hands were roaming every inch of her body. His right hand left her back to the nape of her neck while his left was on her face. It seemed like hours when they finally broke apart. Draco looked down at her face, he saw that her head was down and she looked ashamed. He was confused; he lifted her chin to face him.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly as he tucked a stray lock of hair in her ear.

"It's just that..." she sniffed from all the crying. "How do I really know that you really love me? Or even like me?" she asked frantically while she made inappropriate arm movements. "I mean we're just 15!"

"Hermione..." he hugged her warmly. "You just have to trust me. I love you, I really do! You have to believe me!" he convinced her.

"When did you realize you like me?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"The first time I saw you on the train." He kissed her forehead.

"On the train?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I always try to find a way to pick on you and Potter?"

She chuckled. He looked at her sincerely.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too… Draco."

Draco smiled. He liked it when she say his name, it kind of rolls off her tongue. He couldn't help himself as he kissed her once more. He's a teenager, hormones. He had his hands inside her shirt. She jerked from his cold hands and yet it felt so soft. Hermione still had her legs around his waist; she can feel his hands on her bare back.

Draco was so caught up with their kiss that he didn't notice Hermione undo his polo shirt as she started to roam his chest. He held her closer to him. Hermione can feel Draco leave her body and go for her face. He fiercely pulled her face into his. Both of them moaned. Hermione's arm left his body as well as she started to play with his hair. Draco was playing with Hermione's lip; he kept on nibbling and licking her lip. Hermione has her own trick up her sleeve. She began to pull Draco closer with her legs around him. Draco moaned as he tried to break apart. He looked at Hermione with full of emotion in his eyes.

Both their lips were swollen and red from their kiss. Hermione looked up to see Draco's face so close to hers. Hermione can feel Draco's panting on her cheek, she was panting on his chin. They both smiled at the same time.

"Wow…" Draco panted.

"Yeah, wow." She agreed panting just as hard.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere private." He playfully smirked at her.

Her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Maybe we should just stop this." She dropped her hands from his hair; she also dropped her legs from his waist.

"Stop what, Hermione?" he asked furiously.

"This!" She had her arms wide open. "We know that we can't be together and we can't do this!" she explained.

"The hell why not?" he almost yelled.

"Because!" she stopped. "You're a Slytherin! What will you're friends think? What will **my **friends think?"

"Hermione, calm down!" he comforted her.

"I can't!" She cried.

"We can keep it a secret." He randomly suggested.

"When are we going to tell them?"

"When we finished Hogwarts?" he said sheepishly.

Hermione seemed to be taking this seriously. When she looked up, she had a small grin on her face. Hermione moved forward and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes." He said as he kissed her back.

Anna Belknap

Eddie Cahill

River Phoenix

Alexa Nikolas

Matthew Underwood


End file.
